demititansfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Stephan0fTitans
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Demititans - For the children of Titans and mortals Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. *'It's all yours right now -- enjoy it!' Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. *'Make lots of short pages!' The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. *'Link your pages together!' Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. *'Add pictures!' A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. *'When you're ready -- tell your friends!' Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. *A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our contact form -- we're happy to help! Have fun! Sarah Manley http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Project:Staff HEY!!!!! hey my name is jacob and i think i'm a demititan i'm 14 and i love to skateboard Hi! I used to think that I was the demigod daughter of Athena, but now I believe that I am the demititan daughter of Metis. It all makes sense now. I look more like Metis than Athena. P.S. how do you apply to be an admin? I have a lot of experience with wikis. I am a user on several, including one of my own, and one where I have made about 2000 edits, and just became an admin there. So if you need help, just ask! SallyPerson 16:28, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey i belive im the daughter of Oceanus can you tell me Ashley A message. Stephan, I know you don't like me, but I need to say one thing. Why did you block me? I have never sworn, threatened, or harassed anyone. All I did was edit my user page, and I didn't put anything that was particularly offensive. Now you've blocked me for a year. I have reported you to the wiki staff for unjust blocking. If this is because I am a demigod, then I would appreciate you unblocking me because that's not what blocking is for. If this is because I was spying, I am truly sorry. I have stopped spying, and will not do it again. Please consider unblocking me. Thank you, Avidreader1 This is a message i have been as ask to pass along. We have not blocked anyone from your site and i feel that it you can keep blocking us but they'll always be one. Thats all we need. One. This being said you may block me and i realy dont care if you do. But plz dont make up fake resons for blocking me. Minnor godess of nightmares, darkness, ghosts, and memories Missy Stephan Stephan: BEWARE cHAOS, THE MOST POWERFUL IMMORTAL OF ALL, HAS RETURNED AND HAs sided with the Gods. He has 5 kids. 3 will side with us. The other two-Toa11 and WindFire-will side with the Gods. I have offered my hand to you. Will you take it? [the Reaper of Souls|Thantos, Reaper of Souls 20:29, June 18, 2010 (UTC Strange. I could of sworn... but I know for a fact that Chaos has sided with the Gods. I'm his son. But that's not the point. I'm here to help. Will you let me help? [http://demititans.wikia.com/wiki/User:Thantos_the_Reaper_of_Souls Thantos, Reaper of Souls 03:32, June 19, 2010 (UTC) http://demititans.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:StephanofTitans&action=edit&section=5 editWait A Minuet You aren't banning me and Windy because **gasp** you want us to join! But Chaos said the'd be three other demigod kids of Chaos. You don't need me or my sis. [http://demititans.wikia.com/wiki/User:Toa11 Toa][http://demititans.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Toa11 11] 07:24, June 19, 2010 (UTC) I think it was **gasp** the next three users!!! [http://demititans.wikia.com/wiki/User:Toa11 Toa][http://demititans.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Toa11 11] 07:26, June 19, 2010 (UTC) I'm good with prophesies. He's (for once and probably the last) right. Thantos, Reaper of Souls 07:32, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey sir, could I become a general? Spartitan 07:35, June 19, 2010 (UTC) am i a demititan and if i am whos my father or mother Go here You'll see when you get there. [http://demititans.wikia.com/wiki/User:Toa11 Toa][http://demititans.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Toa11 11] Wow. You suck. You messed up THREE times. [http://demititans.wikia.com/wiki/User:Toa11 Toa]11 Is there a page to request for admin rights? I would really be useful on this wiki as a rollback considering all the flaming that's been happening from anons and demigods. SallyPerson 13:26, June 24, 2010 (UTC Hello Stevan Hello Stevan. I am Pyrelios. I think im am a demititan and I would like to serve Kronos anyway I can. But I need to know if I am immortal or not. I see dreams of flames and death. Nightmares of pain and destruction. But this dream seems more reaveling to me. I do not know a thing about my great Greece so I need your help. I see a glowing woman telling me to not be afriad. She says my father has betrayed his owned brother and I cannot know his name. A she hands me a pocketwatch that stares at me with golden eyes and speaks at me glowing a radiant glow " Time for a harvest." Then points at me "a harvest indeed." Then the woman is pulled into the pocketwatch. The flames around me grow slower and colder tranforming me to a new place. Deep thick black fog blocks my eyes. I see a black throne of cold blended stygian ice and metal. Dissapearing every few seconds with a radiant glow. A cold glow. I'm behind this throne staring down to pit larger than i've ever seen. I feel i've been there before I just can't remeber when. Then the pit closes and opens to anouthe throne but with an young man dark-hearted and cruel. He glares a me then pushes me to the freezing cold stygian ice. I choke with the feel and fear.The ice is now warm burning hot. I fall back onto the once supporting black ice wall and burn. I hear the flames speak to me. "Yay the king of the underworld is dead!" I look over my shoulder and see a prince-like man's head soaked in liquid blood leaked from his skull while I withstand the flames."Топлина" I say and the watch sprouts a hilt and extends out a blade that is trapped within different colored flames. I throw it at the man on a throne and he turns it back to a wristwatch and catches it. None other than the lord of time could do this. "Welcome to Othyrs boy! I am pleased with your coming so don't be worried. I am Kronos.Your own father of Time." Please Tell me Who my Titan parent or parents are. Please help me Stevan. Sincerly Pyrelios Drako Blaziken Pyrelios Drako Blaziken 17:20, June 24, 2010 (UTC) [Admin Rights Hey could you make me an admin? [http://demititans.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/208.87.234.180 208.87.234.180 Oops, I'm Spartitan. I forgot to sign in. XD 208.87.234.180 THANTOS BETRAYED US!!! WHAT'S MORE, IS THAT TERE'S A NEW PROPHESY!!! [http://demititans.wikia.com/wiki/File:This_Is_SPARTA.gif ] 05:30, June 25, 2010 (UTC) milord... Milord Stephan; you do not know me, but I know you. I am a friend, though you may not chose to see me as such. such is your own choice. However, know that we do fight for the same goal; the decimation of the Demigods and the Heros, and the fall of the Gods. My name is Apollyon. I am an agent of Destruction, commissioned from the very pits of Tartarus itself; I serve a power older then even the Titans, though I myself am not of that power. I know of your war with the Demigods. And I wish to aid in your cause. I am not a Demititan for you to order about however. Think of me as a....free agent, for the cause. A prophecy Stephan I would like to consult the oracle to hear the great prophecy. May I do so?Pyrelios Drako Blaziken 14:26, June 26, 2010 (UTC) http://demititans.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:StephanofTitans&action=edit&section=10 editI came to help. I leave to kill! No Stephan I've been claimed bye Kronos!!!!! Anyway The demititans have been advancing greatly. They have a new move called fear that can steal your immortal powers. You must accept the fact my father is Kronos and my Mother is Theia. Then I can freeze time and dethrone the Olympians. Apprenticeship 'Name:James ben Sheppard 'Birthday:15 november 1995 'Age: 14 'Skills: Im good at telling someones fate,and good with a sword. 'Weapon of choice: sword 'Eye color: blue 'Hair color: brown 'Hair style: culy 'Usual color of shirt: black 'Shirt style: skulls 'Accessories:none 'Others:none Name: Williams, Ashley.L Birthday:August,13 Age: 15 Skills:I can control water and create small tornadoes around me and almost everything a poseidon brat can do Weapon of choice: My sword I call Jaws and water Eye color:Brown Hair color:Black with diffrent color bangs Hair style:curly with bangs Usual color of shirt: Blue Shirt style:t- shirt or tanktop Accessories: silver cchain eith ying and yang necklace Others:skin tone tanned brown kinda but not african american im mixed. and I can fight great stephan you said i was a demigod shouldnt it be demititan and kronos told me in a dream that the gods will try and use me Copying us again i see. Farts edit Admin or something Could I be a admin I know you,dont know me that well but i really want to be a admin,or something so i can help make this wikia bigger, theres alot of ppl from other websites i can get and more so can you please make me a admin??? Demititaness Ashley 17:06, July 13, 2010 (UTC) If so, I'd also like to be an administrator. Spartitan Zala said you'd help humanity and If thats true I want to join I realized Zalas right the god just use us let me join pleaseNessa Goddess of Colors.Youth,and,Plants 20:22, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Who's my parent? Toa11 11:28, July 27, 2010 (UTC) i dont really fit in over the demigods side so my name andrew jones i still havent been claimed and well i just want to know whos my parent Please unban me. Thanks ---Theif